Mutinies, Mermaids, and the Pathetic Boy
by Raspberry24
Summary: With a mutiny behind her, and the open sea ahead, Cassandra Jones has one goal, find her father, and she's not going to take any crap from anyone. Basically, Cassie is a natural-born bad girl, after all she learned from the best. AU.
1. Chapter 1

AA: I love OUAT so I thought I would give this a try. If this sucks, please, kindly let me know. AU. I don't own OUAT, no matter how hard I wish.

Cassandra Jones watched the island receded. She had done it. She was one step closer to finding him. She supposed she should feel guiltier about the mutiny she had just commited. Bick hadn't been a bad captain. He had been a strange one, but not bad. But that depended on how you looked at it. Bick wasn't a bad pirate, but he was certainly a bad person. So maybe he deserved it. Maybe he deserved to be left alone on the island, watching his ship disapear into the thick fog. Not that Cass was exactly a good person. The blood staining her shirt and coating her sword could attest to that. She shrugged it off, what kind of person you were didn't matter at sea. Besides, she had something bigger to worry about. How had Bick gotten the ship in the first place?

 _He would never give up his ship_ Cass thought. She might not have seen her father in thirteen years, but she knew he would never give up the Jolly Roger. Trying to ignore the persistent possibility that Killian Jones might be dead, Cass decided to go try to relax and pull her thoughts together. She had only been six the last time she was on the Jolly Roger, but she could easily make it to the captains quarters with her eyes closed. After, checking that the crew was doing as told, she left Jeremy to watch them, and headed below deck.

The cabin she had spent so much time in when she was little looked...exactly the same. The nostalgia hit her in a wave. And so did the smell. She rushed over to the single window and cracked it open immediately. Taking a breath of the salty air, she turned around to further examine the cabin. Apart from the occasional piece of disgusting laundry, it really did look the exact same. _Bick must not have been here that long._ She plopped on the bed, fighting tears. It was times like this she missed her father more than ever.

She moved to lie dwn when she felt a sharp pain in her side. Bick must have kicked her harder then she thought. Wincing, she slipped off her coat and lifted her shirt to see a huge yellow-purple bruise forming on her ribcage. "Damn it." Cass cursed under her breath. _Might as well asess the rest of the damage_ She reasoned, pulling the rest of her shirt off. The shirt itself was salvageable, she could scrub the blood out easy enough. The coat was fine too, and slipping off her well worn boots she saw that they were sturdy as ever. Her pants were a different story. One leather leg was split with a huge gash. It was about time she got new pants anyway. Maybe something more interesting then black, like red or even brown. Looking back over at her black coat and black shirt and black boots she realized it might not hurt to spice things up a little. Purple would match the stud in her left ear, but purple pants would look stupid. At the thought of the earing, she reached up to finger it, only to come back with her fingertip smudged with red. _Bick ripped out my earring._ Cass felt a lot less guilty. She checked her other ear, running her finger over the four studs lining it. She made a mental note to get her left ear re-pierced as soon as they reached land, and maby a fifth stud in her right ear, a gift to herself.

Finally, she undid her bun, letting her slightly curly dark hair fall over her shoulders. Cass was a pretty good-looking girl, as far as pirates go. Her beauty was almost harsh though. She looked at everyone harshly, like love was a language she didn't know or care to learn. But she'd survived because of that harsh look. Taking a final look around the cabin, she felt exhaustion wash over her. A little nap would be nice. Ripping off the sheets Bick had used, Cass got a blanket from a cupboard and curled up, hand under her pillow wrapped tightly around a dagger. She'd go on a stealing, shopping, spree when they brought Jeremy home the next day. She could pick up new clothes, new earrings, and set out to find her father. She just hoped Jeremy wouldn't expect her to stick around for too long once they reached Camelot.

...

19 years ago...not counting the confusing years of the curse

 _Killian didn't like the squirming thing he'd just been handed. It was tiny, and fragile, and cute. No. It wasn't cute. He wasn't doing this._

 _"What do you expect me to do this?" Killian spat._

 _"Right now I just want you to look at her." The woman had her head just barely above the deck floor, her face peering through the rail. Killian could see her arms shakinf from the effort of holding herself up. Having a tail must be heavier than having legs, he almost started to ask her but stopped._

 _"Well, I looked and I don't like what I see." Killian answered, indignant._

 _"Then give her back." He didn't._

 _The thing looked a little like Liam. It had been so long since he'd seen his brother, since he'd had family, maybe...no._

 _"Is this what you do? Play tricks with men, then show up months later toting a baby and scales that you most certainly did not have when I last saw you."_

 _"No. This is a first for me." She smiled a little. "Her name is Cassandra."_

 _"I don't care what her name is."_

 _"You didn't say 'the thing'"_

 _Killian's mind reeled. Every part of him wanted to stuff her...the thing...back through the rail to its mother but his heart wanted him hold her closer. To smile at her, and love her. He sighed._

 _"She looks more beautiful the more I look at her."_

 _"You mean the thing? Yes, thats what it feels like to look at your child."_

 _"I can't take her. She can't live in the life I do."_

 _"So you'd rather her be like me? Luring men to their deaths, living her days out alone in the darkest depths of the ocean." The mermaids expression was pained. She didn't want that life for her daughter._

 _"And being a pirate is better?"_

 _"You'll be allowed to love her. It's more complicated than that for me. She gets the rare chance to be a human. If you keep her out of the water for the next day and she'll be human. Take her for then. If you change your mind just set her in the sea, and I will get her. Her fate will be sealed."_

 _"I didn't know that's how it worked." Killian laughed dryly._

 _"I hope I never see either of you again." She cast one last forlorn glance at Cass, then disapeared._

 _Killian adjusted the bundle. She whimpered. Chuckling, Killian gave Cass his finger to grasp, which calmed her down._

 _"Well Bonnie, we have one day. Now what will I do with you?"_

 _He carried her across the deck, heading for below deck. He ignored the strange looks from his crew. When reaching his cabin, he propped open a drawer and placed Cass inside. She complained a little when he took his finger away, but fell asleep soon after._

 _"Cap, the crews got some questions."_

 _"We've got a new member." Killian answered,his eyes never leaving the adorable tiny baby asleep in the drawer._

 _"A baby?"_

 _"Aye, and you'd be smart to treat her well, I've got a feeling one day she'll be ordering you around."_

 _Killian was liking the thing asleep in the drawer._

 _..._

Cas woke up to shouts and the thumping of boots above deck. She didn't feel like putting on her bloody shirt, so she threw on her coat and buttoned it all up, before rushing up the stairs.

"What in the bloody hell are you doing?!" Cass screamed.

Jeremy tied to the mast, Smee trying to ut him lose, and the rest of the crew laughing.

"The snot was telling us what to do." A big burly pirate spoke up. He wasn't intimidated by Cass.

"Well that snot is allowed to tell you what to do." A dangerous look came over Cass.

"I do what I want. I shouldn't even listen to you, I mean what pirate gets led by a lady." He laughed, most of the others joining in.

"A lady?"Cass laughed, high and sharp. "You, sir, are gravely mistaken."

The crew had stopped laughing, but the ig burly pirate kept grinning stupidly.

"A lady wouldn't cut you ear off for insubordination. A lady, wouldn't tie you to that mast and whip you 'til you beg, a lady," Cass let out a breathy laugh "wouldn't make you walk the plank and take swim with the Kraken."

The burly man stopped smiling.

"Do you think I'm not serious? Or do you think I'm crazy?" Cass had carried her dagger up, and now had it a centimeter from the burly pirates chest.

She tapped the tip against his heart. "Now get us ready to make way for Camelot before I make all those threats," She moved the dagger up and sliced his cheek. "A reality.'

No one moved. "Now you imbiciles!"

Cass watched them trip over themselves tying to get to work. Jaw clenched, she turned to where Smee had cut down Jeremy.

"Cap was right, you've got them running round like trained pets."


	2. Chapter 2

AN: don't OUAT, wish I did. Captainswan in season 5 so far is killing me.

Cassie was a killer. She knew it, Jeremy knew it, her crew knew it. And she didn't care. She didn't think it mattered. Not until she saw him. He was dancing with some pretty blond in white. He was smiling. He was in a castle and he wasn't stealing anything! He was an honored guest of a queen. But come to think of it, at that moment, so was she.

"I'd like to thank you again for brining me home, Cass" Jeremy chuckled, "sorry, Captain Cassie."

Cass sneered. They were standing in a corner, she didn't want anyone to see her. A pirate would cause an uprage. _Or not_ Cass thought as she watched her father dance with the mysterious woman. Cass sipped her drink. Well, more like gulped it all down in one swig.

"Need another one?" Cass nodded simply.

With a a worried look, Jeremy took her glass and went to get another one. As he waited for a drink, he watched Cass lean against a pillar sadly. She was so beautiful. She wore red, deep red like wine. Or blood. It was floor length and far more slimming than any other womans d _ress._ Jeremy wondered where she had found it. The sleeves were long, and could make out lace in the lining. Her hair was swept over one shoulder, and her earrings made her eyes sparkle. She looked beautiful, and mysterious, and...Jeremy frowned. She looked Evil.

But Jeremy knew better. He knew beneath the surface she was a good person. Just really really far beneath. He couldn't help but wonder what had made her constant powerful and determined expression soften. What was making her sad?

"You wanted another drink?"

"Ah, no actually." Jeremy patted the waiters soldier and went back to Cass.

"Where the bloody hell is my drink?" Cassie's features hardened for a moment.

"I thought we might dance first," he laughed and offered his hand,

"Dance?"

"Yes, dance. I assume you know how."

"My father taught me." Cassie looked back over at her smiling father.

Jeremy followed her gaze. "You know him?"

"I thought I did." She turned back to him, a mischievous smile plastered on her face. "Let's dance."

She pulled him out with the other couples, grasped his hand, and started dancing. He tried to strike a conversation, but she chose instead to lose herself with the music and the movements. Until a blond man, a prince she'd thought she heard someone say, tackle one of the nights. And stab him. Jeremy backed away in horror. Cass smiled. Even in castles there was violence. No place was perfect.

"I should go." She gathered her dress in her hands and prepared for a quick escape.

"No, you can't leave so soon." Jeremy grasped her wrist.

"Aye, I can and will. I have already stayed longer than I should."

"one night." Cass looked at Jermey bewildered.

"Pardon?"

Jeremy's face turned bright red. "N-not like that."

Cass laughed. "All right, one night." Jeremy smiled.

"I'll go make arrangements." He glanced one more time over at the chaos. "I'll find you a place to stay immediately, this is a quite disturbing occurrence."

Cass rolled her eyes. Four months of adventures with her and Jeremy still talked like an overprivileged brat sometimes.

As soon as Jeremy walked off, Cass pulled out her compass. She had acquired the special compass from Bick, it pointed to your hearts truest desire. The needle swayed a few times then stopped. It pointed to the stairs. Cass watched as the group of Arthur's special guests ascended the stairs, one of them injured. Her father brought up the rear, blond woman pulling him along. Tia man looked liked her father, but wasn't doing anything like him. But she had a mission to complete. One should never disregard fate, and the chance of running into her father was so great it could not be ignored. The next day, before she left, she would speak to him. But first she said had some treasure to steal.

...

Hook climbed the stair case quickly, the panicked look on Regina's face spurring him on. As he glanced back at them pandemonium below though, he saw a girl watching him. A beautiful girl with familiar eyes. He shook the thought as Emma pulled him on.

...

4 months earlier

"Cassie, you better have picked up something good." Bick stood in front of a store window. It was dark, but he was able to make out his reflection in the glass because of the lanterns.

"Aye. I have enough to charter a boat, a crew too." Cass leaned against the side of the stairs, absently fingering her purple earring.

"We have a lot of loot to and nothing to do with it then" He took a long puff his pipe.

"One," Cas started, shooting up with anger in her eyes "the money will be used as promised, on a ship and crew. And two," Cass plucked the pipe from Bick and smashed it underfoot. "No smoking, your asking to get caught."

Looking down sadly at the remains of his pipe, Bick sighed. "Alright," he ran a hand through his disgustingly long and greasy blond hair. "But first you and I have a couple things to finish." He grabbed her hips and pushed her against the window.

"Not in a million years" Cass said laughing. She shoved him off.

"You're loss, lass." Bick shrugged and picked up his rucksack of the ground. "We do however, have one last..." He paused as if in deep thought "mission." As if revealing his greatest trick, Bick produced a bean.

"How did you get that?" Cass snatched it, and examined the glowing bean with awe.

"Long story, but the better question is, what are we going to do with it?"

"I hope you don't expect me to have an answer." Cass rolled the bean between her fingers.

"Of course not. This was a gift, from a man known as Blackbeard."

"I know the ass,"

"Obviously. Anyways, he is in middle of an important task right now, in Camelot. He's looking for what he referred to as "the pathetic boy"."

"What?"

"Before his days as a pirate, he and his orphaned sister lived in Camelot. His sister has a son, Jeremy. The sisters highly respected, the pathetic boy's father a knight."

""Why does Blackbeard care?"

"His nephew is a failure. Can't do a bloody thing right. Blackbeard sister apparently complains to him about her boy a lot. So Blackbeard plans to make a man out of the boy."

"Okay, then why the hell do we care?"

"Don't you just love the idea of sticking it to Blackbeard? Taking something he really wants?"

"aye, but not his pathetic nephew." Cassie rolled her eyes.

"He'll be our cabin boy! Come on it'll be fun!" Bick whined.

"Fine." Cass sighed, let's go kidnap us a pathetic boy."

...

Present

Jeremy opened the door to one of the palaces rooms and led Cass in.

"This is nice." Cass said honestly. The room was immaculate, and comfortable looking. She collapsed on the bed. "This is really nice." She finger the linen sheets. "I thought your mother was a lady in waiting?"

"She is." Jeremy sat down carefully next to Cass. "But there a perks to being a good friend of the Queen." Jeremy looked at the woman who'd kidnapped him, and taught him, and befriended him, and was confused.

"I want to figure something out."

"You do?" Cass murmured, still entranced by the sheets.

"Yes." With a little hesitation, Jermey leaned over Cass and kissed her. It was chaste. Cass had never been kissed so kindly.

"What was that?" Cass asked carefully.

"I wanted to see if kissing you would help me figure out who you are to me." Jeremy blushed, "but that was obviously stupid."

He started to get up, but Cass pulled him back down.

"Did it help?"

"Well," Jeremy gulped. "Well I think I love you."

"Funny thing," Cass said softly, "I was just thinking how pretty you were."

"Pretty?" Jeremy laughed.

"Aye. You have a pretty, kind heart. Clear with no darkness."

"Is that a problem?"

"Absolutely not."

Cass pulled him down into a deeper, harsher kiss.

"Was that a problem?" She smirked.

"Absolutely not."


End file.
